bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mitsuki Ishikawa
Mitsuki Ishikawa is the captain of an unknown Division in the Gotei 13 and is one of the heads of the Ishikawa House. Her current lieutenant is Shun Himura. Appearance Mitsuki has the appearance of a 17-year-old, although she looks like she's 19. She wears the usual Captain's uniform except she made her uniform have a gothic appearance. One distinctive feature for Mitsuki is the fact she’s busty which many men in the Soul Society fall for. She wears a ring on her right ring finger that she uses to do most of her Kido. When performing a kido, her ring glows cerulean blue Personality Mitsuki has a very calm yet a very serious personality where she would rarely show any emotion. She’s one of the Soul Reapers who is very mysterious and doesn’t like to show any of her emotions. She does tend to have a good sense of humor when she with other Soul Reapers but when things get serious, she’s in no mood for foolishness. No matter what kind of situation Mitsuku faces up against, her facial expression always looked calm. She’s also easy-going, and her personality attracts a lot of male Soul Reapers when she would least expect it. Deep inside, she loves the attention she gets from the men but she does have a crush on 6th Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and would always accompany him when she doesn’t have any duties to carry out or when she wants to spend time with him when he’s not busy. Her best friends are Ukitake, Nemu Kurotsuchi and Yoruichi. As the role of a captain, she is diligent and very strict. She often does reports with her Lieutenant, Shun Himura and she has never missed a meeting, but the only time she would miss a meeting is if she’s sick and her Lieutenant would go in for her. Mitsuki is known to be someone with little emotion; she doesn’t seem to be phased by even the smallest thing that others would find amusing. In fact, whenever she goes up to fight with Kenpachi Zaraki she’s very calm in battle and is always one step ahead of him. Plus with her Zanpakuto Harihime she’s known to be unbeatable. History Mitsuki was born into the Ishikawa family and grew up in the Ishikawa Home in the Seireitei. She was raised by her father Haruto, with her brothers, Taiki and Yori. As the only girl in the Ishikawa family, she was placed under heavy supervision unless she was with her brothers; as a child she was adventurous, outgoing and highly playful, as well as serious. When her father was busy, she would frequently sneak away to the Shin'ō Academy to train as a soul reaper. In her class, she was a child prodigy for her high intelligence and her use of a sword and Kido; soon, she, because of her abilities, was sent to train with Head Captain Yamamoto. When Haruto found out Mitsuki’s disappearance, he confronts her to quit her training which Mitsuki refused. Mitsuki shows Haruto the ring she was given to by her mother Naomi and how it helped her get through her training. After the brief argument, Haruto gives Mitsuki her freedom to continuing training at Shin'ō Academy. After graduating from the Shin'ō Academy in only one hundred years, she decided to pursue her position to be Captain which only took two hundred years. Besides being one of the heads of the Ishikawa Family, she is also a Captain. While training, she meets Byakuya Kuchiki whom she develops a crush on; she also meets her Lieutenant Shun. Plot XXX Equipment Ring: Mitsuki keeps a ring on her that was given to her by her mother Naomi as a child. Powers & Abilities Master Swordswoman: Ishikawa is an extremely skilled swordswoman, possessing powerful strikes with equally impressive speed behind them. She can perform attacks with perfect precision, stopping them in an instant and her abilities are considered highly dangerous. She is also is highly proficient in combining her other skills and instantly switching between any of them. Her usual methods in battle are striking from various angles to confuse and catch her opponents off-guard for sneak attacks. She achieved Bankai within a short time through a process she devised, relying on sheer skill against the blade's spirit, much similar to that when she was training with Urahara.